


Cat Fur Is Lonely People Glitter...

by SomethingAboutFoxes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Does Hux have a crush?, Don't take this seriously - it's ridiculous, Kylo Ren Cares, Kylo Ren gives gifts?, Kylo Unmasked, M/M, To Hux of all people..., crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6887911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingAboutFoxes/pseuds/SomethingAboutFoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And Hux is lonely.<br/>A bit of a silly cracky one off ficlet I wrote after playing too much Neko Atsume (Cats on the brain!), where Kylo Ren brings Hux a gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fur Is Lonely People Glitter...

  
  
  
"What is it?"

"I don't know... "

"Well why would you bring it to me?"

"I don't know... It's ginger like you, I thought you might like it... "

"Ren. That's absurd... " Hux turned to hide his blushed face; was this a gift? From Lord Ren of all people.

"Do you want me to dispose of it?"

"What do you mean? You can't kill it, it's a living being!"

"Since when has that mattered to you? You blew up several planets populated by thousands of living beings last week..."

"Yes well...Haven't you got more important places to be right now, Ren"

The doors to Hux's quarters opened, Kylo Ren swooped through them swiftly and before disappearing around the corner.

Hux folded his arms across his pristine uniform, frowning at the creature which had made itself comfortable on his bed.

"You're shedding..."

The animal purred softly before closing it's eyes.

Hux sighed.

"Don't move" He said, giving the animal it's orders before leaving his quarters.

**~~~**

"The creature... " Kylo's voice reverberated from his mask, "It will need sustenance..."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Hux replied, taking a step backward annoyed at how close Ren was standing. He hated his personal space being in encroached upon.

"Leave it with me" Ren said, before turning swiftly to leave.

When ever he moved or turned it was always with such a dramatic flair, his robes flicking up at every chance.

It irritated Hux to no end.

**~~~**

"What are you doing? What do you want?" Hux asked as he stared down at the ginger ball of fluff weaving in between his legs.

Hux held his hand out as the creature butted it's nose against it and purred, before sticking it's tongue and out and licking Hux's finger.

“Argh!” Hux was startled by the scraping texture of it's tongue, like little wet barbs dragging on his skin.

The creature stared up, eyes large.

“Do you want to be held?” he asked.

The creature continued to stare, cocking it's head to the side.

Hux reached down to scoop the creature up, it nuzzled into his jaw.

“Oh, you like cuddles, do you?” Hux like the feeling of the soft fur against his skin.

**~~~**

There was a knock at door.

“Who could this be?” Hux asked the creature, he realised it liked to be talked to, and he would never admit it, but he liked having someone to talk to.

“Oh Ren, what can I do for you?” Hux asked.

Ren stared at the creature in Hux's arms.

“It likes you...” Ren said.

“Yes, I think it does... What have you got there?” Hux asked, motioning towards the bag Ren was holding.

“Refreshments, for...” Ren had nodded his head toward the creature, “It”

He entered Hux's quarters without an invitation, laying out an assortment of foods he had foraged.

Hux put the creature on the floor, it slunk over the food, sniffed here and there before turning it's nose up and retreating to Hux's bed.

“Well... We need to find out what it eats” Ren said, crouched on the floor, “Leave it with me” he said before Hux could even respond.

Ren stood up, doing his signature swift turn, cloak flying up as dramatically as ever – And like that he was gone.

Hux rolled his eyes.

**~~~**

“General” Ren said, startling Hux who was standing on the observation deck.

“Don't do that! You're always sneaking up on me!” Hux snapped.

“...I found some information on our creature”

'Our creature?' Hux thought, 'Does Ren think we're co-parenting this thing?'

Ren sidled up to Hux, their shoulders brushing together. Hux of course had the instant urge to move away, but the smell of Ren somehow had him paralyzed. Since when did the Knight smell this good?

Ren pulled out a data-pad, “Felis Catus is the latin term, or more simply, Cat”

“Oh look at that one!” Hux said, his voice a higher pitch than normal, he cleared his throat immediately - “I mean, how interesting...”

Ren turned to look at Hux, “What?” Hux asked.

“Nothing... It seems their diet consists solely of meat. No wonder it didn't like what I provided last night...” Ren said, the sound of self disappointment in his voice.

“At least you tried” Hux said, placing a hand on Ren's forearm, almost immediately retracting it.

“Hmm...” Ren replied, looking down at the spot where Hux's hand had been, ever so briefly.

“It needs toys. They like to play, these 'Cats'... Leave it with me” He said, and as you can imagine, he spun and turned as usual, cloak swinging dramatically.

Hux was getting tired of Ren saying that, 'Leave it with me'

**~~~**

There was a knock at Hux's door. He knew it'd be Ren.

“Come in!” He yelled.

Ren entered, standing in the doorway as he watched Hux lying on the bed in what looked to be pajama pants, sitting low on his slender hips. He had singlet on too, which had ridden up a little, exposing part of his pale toned stomach.

Ren cleared his throat, somehow managing to inhale a bit of saliva in the process.

Perhaps he'd gasped at the sight of Hux, it wasn't clear, but he began choking uncontrollably.

Hux sat up, “Are you okay?!” he asked, genuinely concerned.

Ren's immediate reaction was to take his mask off, as he lifted it off his long dark hair cascaded out from underneath, falling delicately around his face. A face that Hux had never actually seen.

“Oh” Hux gasped.

Luckily Ren hadn't heard it over the choking he continued to do.

Hux grabbed a glass of water from his bedside table and ran to Ren's side, handing it to him as he rubbed Ren's back.

“Breathe Ren, you're okay” Hux reassured him as his hands continued to run over Ren's back. A back which Hux was beginning to realise was so broad, strong and muscular.

Ren took a large drink of water from the glass, Hux watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down. He watched Ren's dark eyelashes flutter against his delicate skin, lashes that closed over such deep, dark, beautiful eyes. Hux had to resist ever urge to reach out and touch that luscious head of raven hair. To think, all of this hiding under that mask. What a waste.

Hux gulped hard, his mouth was so dry his throat made a rather loud click as he swallowed.

Ren pulled the glass away from his large full lips, Hux stared at those too, wet and glistening from the water.

“Thank you” Ren said, his voice so deep it sent shivers down Hux's spine.

Hux continued to stare, until those deep dark eyes were looking directly into his stunned green ones.

“Quite alright” Hux said, whipping his hand away from Ren's back, breaking eye contact as he turned away.

“I uh, I found some toys. Well... I made them” Ren said sheepishly, all too aware of his exposed face. No use putting the mask back on now though, Hux had well and truly seen him.

“You made these?” Hux said, taking the toys from Ren's hands, their skin touching momentarily.

“A man of many talents” Hux said, the corners of his lips turning up as he glanced up at Ren.

Ren expelled a huff of air through his nostrils as he smiled back at Hux.

“Let's see if she likes them” Hux said, turning to find the cat.

“She?” Ren asked, trailing behind Hux.

“Yes, I think it's a girl. I've named her Millicent. Do you like it?”

“Millicent... Yes, I do like it” Ren said as he picked up the cat, “Hello Millicent, remember me?”

The cat mewed, nuzzling into Ren's neck – Ren involuntarily giggled, “That tickles!”

Hux had to fight the urge to begin squealing, he wasn't sure what had come over him but the sight of Ren (a man he'd just realised was ridiculously handsome) holding Millicent and affectionately coddling her was just too much.

Hux began to blush, “Gosh it's hot in here” he said.

“It is?” Ren replied, putting Millicent down before sitting cross legged on the floor next to her.

He began playing with Millicent, taunting and teasing her with a ribbon on stick, a small ball was attached to the end which resembled a small animal.

Millicent's eyes widened and she began scurrying about, chasing the fake animal.

Hux sat on the edge of bed and watched them play, “She loves it” he smiled.

“Get it, Millie! Get it!” Ren encouraged the cat.

Having never been around a cat before, neither Ren nor Hux had picked up on the cues that Millicent was becoming agitated.

Ren leaned right over, foolishly dangling the toy in front of his face.

Millicent swiped at it, her sharp claws met Ren's cheek, the sensation was like a trio of little hot pokers dragging against his skin.

“Ow shit!” he cried, his hand clutching his face.

“Millicent, bad girl!” Hux yelled, startling the cat, she scurried off away from them both.

Hux knelt down in front of Ren, gently pulling his hand away to reveal the damage - “Let me see” Hux whispered, as he continued to hold onto Ren's hand.

Hux examined the scratches, his brow knit with concern, “I'm so sorry” he said as he gently ran a thumb across Ren's injured cheek. His skin was so soft, “It's not bleeding much... Do you want me to dress it?”

Ren stared up at Hux, watching him the whole time, his heart beating loud and fast. He was surprised Hux couldn't feel his pulse through his skin.

“Ren?” Hux asked as their eyes met.

Ren licked his lips.

Hux gulped hard.

They continued to stare.

And then, as if they'd read each others minds, their lips collided together, mouths parted as tongues brushed together.

Moans escaped from each of their lungs.

Hux's hands were tangled in Ren's hair.

Ren's hands were fisting the front of Hux's singlet.

Several minutes passed.

“Bed, now” Hux muttered against Ren's mouth.

Ren stood, lifting Hux up as he rose to his feet.

Hux wrapped his legs around Ren as he carried him to the bed with such ease.

'So strong' Hux thought.

Ren laid Hux out on the bed gently, climbing on top of him, his large body covering Hux.

“Put Millicent in the bathroom, she doesn't need to see this”

“... And what exactly does 'this' entail?”

“You can read thoughts can't you? I'm sure you know what I want...” Hux blushed.

Ren paused.

Hux's thought were filthy, to say the least.

Ren scrambled to his feet, desperately trying to herd Millicent into the bathroom.

Once he'd succeeded in hiding the innocent Millicent away he returned to the bed.

“Where were we?” Ren smiled.

 


End file.
